El espíritu de Halloween
by CecyBlack
Summary: Todo comenzó por un castigo de su profesora... Este fic participa en el reto temático de diciembre "Los merodeadores" del foro "El triangulo, donde tres, están unidos"


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Yo solo juego con ellos.

Este fic participa en el reto temático de diciembre "Los merodeadores" del foro "El triangulo, donde tres, están unidos"

* * *

Era un día muy tranquilo en Hogwarts, Y eso hacia pensar en que los problemas no tardaban en llegar. Jamás, en toda la historia del colegio, se había encontrado momento de tranquilidad. Y, ahora mucho menos.

Hace 3 años, habían ingresado a estudiar, cuatro chicos particulares, Que correspondían a la honorable casa de Gryffindor. Sin embargo, nadie pensaba que ellos pudieran llegar a ocasionar un peligro. Se encontraban en ese momento cumpliendo un castigo, con nada mas y nada menos que el peor conserje de la historia August Filch.

Cuatro chicos se encontraban sentados en pupitres separados. Frente a ellos había un gato con la mirada penetrante. No apartaba la vista de ellos. Un hombre con vestimenta desaliñada estaba aun lado.

Un chico de cabello azabache y anteojos, dio un asentimiento que sorpresivamente paso desapercibido. Un hermoso chico de encantadores ojos grises levanto la mano. Tanto el hombre como el gato lo miraron.

-Estimado señor Filch, se que no merezco su comprensión, pero le pido que me diera permiso de ir al baño. Puesto que hasta un chico tan encantador y un dios personalizado como yo, todavía tiene necesidades.- le regalo una deslumbran sonrisa. El hombre lo miro adusto. Pero sabia que era una regla dejarlos ir al baño.

-Solo regresa rápido, o si no...

El guapo morocho camino con elegancia. Al pasar frente a sus amigos les sonrió e hizo un guiño.

Los tres restantes, reprimieron una carcajada.

 **5 minutos después.**

Un enorme perro negro entro ladrando con furia y se abalanzó al escritorio. A donde se encontraba el gato.

El felino, se erizo y salio corriendo. El hombre fue tras su gato corriendo con la misma velocidad.

Las carcajadas inundaron el salón.

-Nos va a ir peor por esto.- susurro un ojimiel. Sus amigos lo vieron con los ojos en blanco. Sonrió.- Pero vale la pena.

-Bien dicho Lunático. Ahora Canuto, dinos... donde se reúne la mayor cantidad de gente?- dijo el de anteojos con una sonrisa socarrona.

El perro negro empezó si metamorfosis. De un can, término en el ojigris.

-Están en el comedor. El tonto de Filch, elogio un momento preciado para poner su tonto castigo, pero al menos eso nos da una coartada.

-Bien. Manos a la acción.

 **Gran Comedor.**

Todos los estudiantes se encontraban en sus respectivas mesas, con sus respectivos amigos. Hablaban, reían y se la pasaban en grande con las sorpresas que allí se llevaban.

Frente a las cuatro mesas correspondientes, había una mesa larga en posición horizontal. Allí se encontraban sentados los maestros y el director. Una profesora con rostro severo y con el cabello recogido en un moño verde tenía una mirada un poco compungida. Se sentía mal por lo que había hecho en la mañana.

Cuatro de sus estudiantes, pertenecientes a su casa, habían llegado tarde a su clase de Transfiguración, ya era la tercera vez en la semana. Ellos alegaban de que la noche era muy corta para dormir, en cambio el día muy largo para estar despiertos. Ella fastidiada hizo lo mas normal. Los castigo con faltar al banquete de Halloween. Ahora viendo como todos se divertían, a excepción de ellos, que deberían de estar con la persona mas amargada del colegio, por que sí, hasta ella admitía que el conserje debería de relajarse un poco mas.

Su rostro revelo un poco de culpa, pero como nadie la conocía a la perfección, ese gesto paso desapercibido. A excepción del director, con el cual ya tenia tiempo trabajando y habían desarrollado un trato de camaradería.

-¿Qué te sucede Minerva? Si estas tan arrepentida, aun puedes ir por ellos y traerlo, mínimo para el postre.- le dijo mientras la veía sobre sus gafas con sus ojos brillando y una sonrisa asomándose por sus labios.

La profesora se sonrojo muy poco. El director siempre parecía saber lo que los demás pensaban.

-Pero... si lo hago no aprenderán y lo volverán hacer.- dijo sin ánimos de alegar, solo lo hacía para seguir un tonto protocolo de maestros.

El director siguió sonriendo y ella suspiro. Había ganado.

Empezó a levantarse cuando de repente todo el GC se lleno de un humo de cinco colores: Rojo, Amarillo, Azul, Verde y Violeta.

Todos empezaron a entrar en pánico, pero no podían ponerse de pie. Literal, se encontraban completamente pegados a su banca. Sus labios estaban sellados y tampoco podían gritar de terror. El único indicio de miedo, eran sus ojos que miraban para todos lados como presas perseguidas por su cazador.

Ningún estudiante estaba exento del hechizo. El único ruido eran los sonidos apagados que de sus bocas salían.

Los maestros se encontraban en la misma posición. El director extrañamente estaba relajado con una mirada divertida y negaba la cabeza. Nadie lo noto. Los demas maestros, podría decirse que estaban en la misma situación que sus alumnos.

Algunos hasta trataban de realizar magia sin varita y no verbal, para tratar de deshacerse de esto.

De la nada un sonido tétrico, como si se arrastraran las cadenas de un atormentado empezó a oírse en todo el comedor.

Los movimientos alterados de los integrantes empezaron a hacerse mas pronunciados.

Un humo gris, como la neblina, empezó a extenderse por cada rincón. Un aullido lastimero se hizo pronunciado. Entre las neblina se podía apreciar un animal negro que aullaba con tristeza e ira. Algunos alumnos lo vieron, y empezaron a cerrar los ojos y a querer escapar, cabe decir que eran niños criados en el mundo de la magia, quienes unieron el parecido de ese animal, con el augurio de la muerte: El Grimm.

En otro lado del comedor, chillaban queriendo levantar los pies. Algo pequeño y rápido, había pasado entre sus pies. No sabían que era, y no es como si tuvieran muchas ganas de enterarse.

Los profesores intentaban con mas devoción, intentar liberarse del encantamiento. Un hombre anciano y de largas barbas blancas, seguía negando con la cabeza. No tenia ni idea de lo que hacia que sus alumnos chillaran, pero suponía que no era peligroso y ya tenia una idea de quienes podían ser.

En una parte de la sala un montículo de humo se arremolinaba sobre... ¿Nada? Exactamente, no había nada. Pareciera que hubiera una masa física, que provocaba la aglomeración del gas, pero no se apreciaba ninguna cosa visible.

Todos sentían como una presencia pasaba por sus lados y al querer apreciar no veían nada. Algunos ya estaban al punto del colapso.

Una pelirroja, quien también estaba muerta de susto, a diferencia de los demás ella no sintió solo una presencia, sino que alguien le dio un beso en la mejilla. Abrió los ojos y se sonrojo.

El director tenia la vista fija en la entrada. Allí se apreciaba la figura de un chico un poco desgarbado, quien en su mano poseía la varita y canalizaba el humo y los sonidos tétricos.

El joven ojimiel sintió una mirada. Sus ojos se abrieron de pánico y lanzo mas humo, borrando su vista.

El mago mayor soltó una risita. Su compañera, la profesora McGonagall quien aun seguía intentado liberarse, lo miro con incertidumbre. Después su cabeza sumo dos mas dos, y su rostro se lleno de una comprensión. Sus ojos revelaban enojo.

Se vio el lanzamiento de un Periculum.

En un dos por tres la neblina se empezó a evaporar. Los hechizos se cancelaron y a una sola voz se escucho un grito de miedo y la caída de varios al suelo desmayados.

En el techo se rezaba: Feliz Halloween! Espero hayan disfrutado de la fiesta, puesto que han invocado al espirita mas temible, que no dudara en visitarlos cada año.

Se desvaneció.

La profesora McGonagall se levanto cabreada y con el director tras ella (después que mandara a todos a sus salas comunes. Ya habían despertado a los inconscientes), quien caminaba tranquilo

 **Sala de Castigo.**

Cuatro jóvenes se encontraban riendo. Uno en particular, a pesar de que se encontraba divertido también estaba preocupado, puesto que presentía que el director lo había visto.

Escucharon un maullido y se sentaron de nuevo en sus respectivos lugares.

El ojigris, recostó su cabeza en el pupitre y fingió dormirse.

El ojimiel abrió un libro de transfiguración y se puso a leerlo con detenimiento,

El de ojos avellana y anteojos, jugaba con una pelotita dorada que tenia alas. Una snitch.

Y el mas bajito de ojos azules, se removía nervioso y se encontraba dibujando un animal peculiar: una rata.

El conserje entro rojo con su gata en brazos y empezó a revisar el lugar. Negó con la cabeza y volvió a tomar su posición, vigilando a los chiquillos del demonio.

La puerta se abrió de un solo golpe. Haciendo un estruendoso ruido.

La bruja de rostro severo estaba furiosa.

Los cinco integrantes del salón la miraron con preocupación.

-¡POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN y PETTIGREW! Me pueden explicar que fue lo que sucedió en el comedor.- bufo molesta. El director solo los veía con una sonrisa desde la puerta.

-Profesora, ¿lo que sucedió? Nosotros no hemos salido de aquí.- dijo perplejo el que respondía al nombre de Sirius Black. La maestra lo mando a callar.

-Lo que dice Canuto es cierto, nosotros...- la mirada seca le fue dirigida hacia él. Igual se cayo.

-Lo que mis amigos tratan de decir, es que hemos estado pensado en lo mal que hemos actuado. Ademas el señor Filch,jamas se ha retirado de aquí. Ha cumplido su deber al pie de la letra.- la profesora miro al conserje con duda.

El señor Filch, no queriendo que se le quitara el merito, simplemente asintió con solemnidad.

La profesora se puso roja de la vergüenza. Todavía que había hecho que perdieran la fiesta, los culpaba de algo que no habían hecho. Le daba vergüenza.

Los tres chicos miraron al ojimiel con una sonrisa y respeto.

La profesora suspiro.

-Muy bien, lo siento. Pueden retirarse a descansar.- suspiro. Los cuatro chicos se levantaron rápidamente.- Alto! Señor Pettigrew, ¿usted no tiene nada que decir?- levanto una ceja.

Los cuatro se removieron nerviosos. Al pequeño se le soltó la lengua.

-Solo que tengan cuidado con el espíritu de Halloween.- viendo en lo que se habían metido, salieron corriendo.

La profesora se quedo confundida unos segundos.

-¡POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN, PETTIGREW! ¡REGRESEN!- chillo. El director se soltó a reír.

Desde ese día, todos los alumnos se quedaban abusados el 31 de octubre para la llegada, de nuevo, del espíritu de Halloween y una pelirroja esperaba el beso de ese misterioso fantasma. Sin saber que cuatro muchachos eran los causantes de eso, y que el chico que mas odiaba, era su enamorado.

* * *

 **N/A**

Espero que les haya gustado.

No olviden comentar que opinan y se aceptan criticas reconstructivas.

 **CecyBlack**


End file.
